Lavlien and Wolfoty OneShot
by wolflienstories
Summary: This is an OneShot about how Lavlien (Levi) and Wolfoty (Eren) could have met. Lavlien is a photgrapher and Wolfoty a model.


Hello!  
This is an OneShot about the cosplayers Lavlien and Wolfoty  
I won't write any R18 scenes because I feel like it is disrespectful because they're real humans.  
Please remember that all I wrote is fictional. I don't know them in personal so it is just my fantasy and not reality.^^  
A lot of thanks to a few friends who motivated and inspired me and also to the amazing human being who corrected the grammar for me. :3 (I'm just a German potato and my English isn't the best xD)

Enjoy the story ^^

LAVLIEN AND WOLFOTY ONESHOT

Lavlien was waiting in front of a photo studio in Moscow and took a look at his watch every few seconds. Wolfoty, the model he had to shoot today was already nine minutes late. Lavliens thoughts drifted to the beautiful brown-haired boy he was waiting for. It wasn't his first shooting with him and he had began to let his mind wonder a bit, almost in a way that was full of lust. Maybe even a little more that usual, causing him to be much more nervous than the last time.  
His heart beat started to escalate quickly as he got lost in the thought about Wolfotys adorable smile. His stomache started to tingle as if a hundred of butterflies would dance inside.  
Lavlien slightly started to panic that it was possibly his fault that Wolfoty still hadn't arrived. This tension between him and his mind really didn't help him to calm down. After a while the panic started to grow inside of him and he took his phone out of the pocket from his black jeans to check his calendar. Maybe he was waiting at the wrong studio.  
Wolfoty was sixteen minutes late as he finally arrived, carrying two paper cups each in one hand.  
»I'm sorry that I made you wait. I've got some coffee for you. You like coffee more than tea, don't you? « Wolfoty greeted Lavlien and showed him the amazing smile Lavlien had fallen for from the first second.  
Lavlien felt tongue-tied for a few seconds and was just staring at Wolfoty's smile.  
»Uhm… yes, I prefer coffee, thank you. « he answered and took the paper cup that was carrying hot coffee which Wolfoty reached to give to him. Lavlien wasn't able to remember that they've ever talked about what drinks they liked so he wondered how the younger boy knew it but he didn't feel like raising the question about it right now.  
»Why didn't you go in? It is cold outside. « Wolfoty meant and made Lavlien smirk a tiny bit. It was cute how caring he was.  
»I wanted to talk with you before the shooting. I didn't know before but the perfume company want the pictures of you to be completely naked. Are you fine with it? You are still more than welcome to reject the job. They'll find someone else. « explained Lavlien. He felt weird about asking the brown-haired boy these things It wasn't his business if Wolfoty felt comfortable with a naked shooting.  
»Don't worry I'm fine with it. Your pictures are amazing and I trust you. « answered Wolfoty and his words made Lavlien felt warm around his heart. Wolfoty was his favourite model and he knew that he was his favourite photographer but the young man had never told him that he trusts him before.  
»Well, let's go in. Everyone is already waiting for us. « said Lavlien. he didn't know what to answer with without leading their talk in a too private direction.  
Together they left the grey and dirty streets of Russia Lavlien disliked so much and entered the nice and warm photo studio.

The scenery that was built up in the middle of studio was very aesthetically pleasing. The structure was as realistic as it could have been made to be. Almost as if they were really blooming from the ground fake poppies and yellowish grass reached and stretched up towards the light. This light was the typical warm and dusty sunlight that was often used for perfume advertising. Lavlien liked the scenery especially when he imagined how beautiful Wolfoty would look in it but he didn't like the idea that all the staff in the studio would see Wolfoty naked. Of course, he said that he was fine with it and he was an adult now but he still felt the need to protect him.  
While Wolfoty was preparing for the shoot with his makeup artist the perfume company had offered Lavlien the correct light settings and prepared his photo camera for the pictures he would have to take of Wolfoty.  
»Sir? « started to talk a young and obviously nervous man to Lavlien. The raven-haired man just nodded while his eyes still were fixed at his camera. »I'm sorry to interrupt you but I'm an employee of the perfume company and have to talk with you about the photoshoot. «, he stuttered nervously.  
Lavlien turned around and looked at the man. His forehead slightly shown from sweat. Lavlien thought that this may be his first time attending a shooting Otherwise why else wasn't he able to explain himself, especially acting that nervous.  
»I've read the papers your company sent me. Is there anything else I have to know? « Lavlien asked him and gave the man a short look in the eyes. The man blushed and swallowed before he was able to answer the short stern looking male.  
»No… ehm… everything is fine. « he mumbled and went away. Lavlien heard a silent chuckle next to him and turned his head around.  
»What is so funny? « he asked Wolfoty who stood next to him. He was wearing practically nothing except a white, fluffy dressing gown. He looked so stunning that Lavlien forgot to breath for a moment. At this moment he was very glad that he wasn't the type of human who was blushing fast.  
»He liked you and you just pushed him away without even asking for his name. « Wolfoty said and smiled at the smaller one. Lavlien realised that he really was a bit impolite to the man because his thoughts were fixed way too much on Wolfoty.  
»I don't like him. And my thoughts were at someo-… somewhere else. « he answered and hoped the other man wouldn't notice his little speaking fault. »Are you ready for the shooting? « he asked to distract Wolfoty from his little mistake.  
»Yes. I'm ready whenever you are. « Wolfoty answered and made Lavlien smile a bit.  
»I want as less people as possible in the studio during the shooting. « Lavlien called out loud. He didn't want to make more people see the younger one naked than needed.  
The staff were a bit confused at the first moment but had enough respect for Wolfoty that most of them nodded and left the studio immediately.  
»I'm not as shy and innocent as you might think. « Wolfoty whispered in Lavliens ear and the warm breath that touched his skin caused a trail of goose bumps to quickly spread over his tiny body.

Wolfoty did a splendid job at the photoshoot. Of course he did, he was always great otherwise he wouldn't be that successful at such a young age. He turned eighteen just a few days ago which was the beginning of august. Even tho it was Wolfotys first shooting naked he really didn't seem to be shy. He posed as sure as he always did. Lavlien wished he would know how the brown-haired man felt for him. He always struggled with his feelings for Wolfoty because he knew that he was much younger but on the other hand Wolfoty gave him the feeling that he might like him back.  
Even now during the shooting Lavlien had the feeling that the young man would pose only for him but maybe that was just because he wished it so much. Wolfoty had a beautiful body. His skin wasn't perfect but that made him even more special. His face was the face of a model and the scar along his right cheek gave his face the needed individuality.  
A satin cloth covered a bit of his body and made him look like an innocent god sitting between grass and flowers in a dusty sunlight. Lavlien couldn't deny that the idea for the scenery was very beautiful and fitting. Lavlien rolled up the sleeves from his black turtleneck sweater, his skin began to feel uncomfortable in the hot light of the flashlights.  
»We can take a break, if you need one. « Wolfoty offered but Lavlien shook his head.  
»Thank you but I don't need a break. We're nearly done. « he answered and walked over to him. The last photos he took from a closer perspective and after that they were finally done.  
»Your tattoo is beautiful. « Wolftoy said and glanced at the tattoo which adorned the skin on Lavliens arm. »Do you like Levi? «  
»Thank you. Yes, he's my favourite character. «, Lavlien mumbled and felt a bit delighted that Wolfoty seemed to know Attack On Titan or at least Levi. »Would you like to join me for a drink at a bar? « Lavlien asked without even thinking about it. For a few seconds he felt guilty for asking him. Why should he want to go out with a male who was simply 10 years older than him? He couldn't help but ask himself that question but Wolfoty started to grin and nodded.  
»It would be a pleasure! I just want to take a shower before. « the younger one answered enthusiastically.

Lavlien was waiting at the living room from Wolfotys flat while he was taking a shower. A brown mackerel cat made him his company for the time being. After some time the cat forgot to mistrust Lavlien and get closer to him.  
As Wolfoty came down in fresh clothes he saw Lavlien sitting on his sofa with the cat on his lap and fondling the furry ears of his tom-cat. Wolfoty sat down next to him and stroked the cats back.  
»Ludwig seems to like you. That's quite unusual. He normally doesn't trust strangers. « Wolfoty said and smiled at Lavlien. His smile made Lavlien feel warm inside and he looked away.  
»Are you ready to go? « he asked and put Ludwig from his lap on the sofa.  
»Yes, Im ready when you are. « Wolfoty answered and made Lavlien remember the photo shooting.  
»You did really great at the photo shooting. «Lavlien praised the other man and made him smile again. Lavlien didn't know if Wolfoty smiled that often normally or just for him but he hoped the younger one would do it just for him.  
»Thank you but it is easier with you as the photographer. « Wolfoty answered and glanced at the raven-haired man next to him. He was so fixed from Lavliens beautiful face that he didn't realise where he was going and nearly slipped down the stairway to only to find that Lavlien was holding him and making him aware the young man had nearly fallen down the last three steps.  
»You haven't even had alcohol. You're such a hobbledehoy. « Lavlien mumbled. Wolfoty blushed a little bit but he did his best to hide it. Of course Lavlien realised that he was blushing but he didn't say anything about it. To call the younger male out now would be too unfair at this moment in time.

They entered a bar not far from Wolfotys house. They ordered some drinks at the bar and sat down in two comfortable leather armchairs in the corner of the room.  
»I didn't expect that you would like hard alcohol. « Lavlien said and nodded at the glass from the other one.  
»I already told you that I'm not as innocent as you might think. «Wolfoty countered and smirked at the older one. »I didn't expect you would like sweet and light alcohol. « he meant and made Lavlien smile a bit. Wolfoty really made him feel comfortable and correct.  
»The choice of alcohol says nothing about a man. « Lavlien answered and smirked at Wolfoty as he had smirked at him before.  
»Do you have any more tattoos than the 'No Name' one?« Wolfoty asked Lavlien in hope to change the topic while he nipped on his drink. »Are you asking me to strip right here? « Lavlien asked back with a soft ironical undertone. Wolfoty shook his head because he didn't want Lavlien to strip in a bar to show his tattoos. Of course he was interested what else would be inked in his skin but he would never ask him to strip down in a bar just to expose his tattoos.  
»What do you like except photographing? « Wolfoty asked on in the try to keep up the conversation. He wanted to know Lavlien better because he felt a fascination for him since the first day they met. Lavlien knew this but he kept a distance to Wolfoty because he felt himself falling for him but Wolfoty was underaged that time.  
»Hmm… I always loved Germany. If I'd ever get the chance to, I'd like to live there. Russia isn't a beautiful country in my opinion. « Lavlien answered the younger man's question and took a sip from his drink.  
They talked for a while and listened to the music in the bar. Wolfoty did the main part of the conversation. They figured out that they both liked cats and a lot more things.  
»I should keep you for breakfast. « Wolfoty chuckled after Lavlien told him that he would be able to cook a not too bad Japanese omelette. Lavlien wasn't sure if this was a joke or a question to stay overnight at Wolfotys house. But he didn't have to find an answer because the other man stood up.  
»Let's go, the music in this bar is slowly starting to annoy me. « Wolfoty meant and Lavlien stood up in agreement.

They left the bar and walked around. The night was fresh but not too cold so they were able to enjoy their walk together even tho Russias streets weren't beautiful.  
Wolfoty grabbed Lavliens hand and gave him a smile.  
»I know what we're going to do now. « Wolfoty said and pulled Lavlien behind him to a small playground between a few apartment buildings.  
The younger one sat down on a spring rider and Lavlien opened his phone camera to take a picture of him. The light was dull and droopy but it was enough for him to have a picture of Wolfoty just for himself.  
»C'mon and join me. These spring riders are amazing! « Wolfoty told the older one who still stood next to him.  
Lavlien felt a bit weird as he sat down on a spring rider in the form of a plane. Even if this boy was now of age he still had a child like innocence flowing through his blood which Lavlien simply adored. The ride for Wolfoty didn't last long. The alcohol had especially kicked Wolfotys enthusiasm to boost and made it easy for him to enjoy the childish act of playing on children's equipment . Wolfoty stood up and walked over to Lavlien so that he was now standing in front of him, drowning in the male's brown pools. still on the spring rider Lavlien sat frozen for a second. Carefully the taller male took his fingers and slid them through the raven strands that grew beautifully from Lavlien's head. This act alone was enough to bring Lavlien to his feet.  
He let off of Lavlien and for a second the older one thought he had done something wrong but Wolfoty only took out his mobile phone and earphones.  
» Put it in. « Wolfoty told Lavlien and reached him one part of the earphones. The other one he put in his own ear.  
Wolfoty took Lavlien a few metres away from the spring riders and started some music on his phone.  
»Would you dance with me? « Wolfoty asked and Lavlien just looked at him for a moment. It felt weird to dance to music out of earphones on a playground but after a while he gave in and rested one of his hands on Wolfotys shoulder and took his hand with his own free one.

They danced together until the song was over and at the end a bright smiled adorned Wolfotys lips.  
They were standing so close to each other that they were able to taste the alcohol flavoured breath from the other. They felt each other's body heat and pulsing heartbeats.  
Wolfotys eyes laid upon the thin lips that belonged to Lavlien and moved up to his brown eyes. Softly he started to kiss Lavlien. For a moment Wolfoty had to fear that Lavlien might push him away but after a few seconds he started to kiss him back. The kiss had the taste of alcohol and slowly began to get more intense with time. The taste soon disappeared as their lips melted between each others leaving both male's satisfied with their first ever kiss.

After a while they broke away from each other but still keeping the eye contact and holding the other one in his arms.  
»That's not a good idea. The age gap and… « Lavlien said and tried to be reasonable but Wolfoty gave him a short kiss on the lips to make him stop talking.  
»I know about the age gap and I know how homophobic Russia is. Our families might need a while to accept us but I love you..I don't care about what others are thinking because I have adored you for such a long time and I want to be with you. Can you love me back? « Wolfoty spoke without even breathing between the sentences and his cheeks turns red from the lack of oxygen.  
»I hope you won't regret anything. « Lavlien whispered and caressed the taller one's cheek. »I'm in love with you too and I want to be with you. «  
Lavliens head rested against Wolfotys shoulder and he just enjoyed to be in his arms and to feel his warm body next to his own. He knew that it would be hard for both of them but he wasn't able to keep himself away from Wolfoty any longer.  
The cold air and Wolfotys warm body made Lavlien feel tired and he tried his best to hide a yawn.  
»Are you tired? « Wolfoty asked and stroked Lavliens black hair.  
» A bit. I'm more a lark than an owl. « he admitted and did a step back from Wolfoty so he was able to look at him. Even in the middle of the night he was beautiful.  
» You can sleep at my house if you want to. « the younger one offered and Lavlien laughed a bit.  
» You just want your Japanese Omelette. And I don't think I'll sleep much if I share a bed with you. « Lavlien said and laughed a little.  
»Probably… « Wolfoty admitted and gave Lavlien a smirk as he reached for his hand.


End file.
